greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmaster
History Origin The Grandmaster was a position within the ranks of the mechanical Manhunters who were androids created by the Guardians of the Universe as one of their initial attempts at creating an intergalactic police force to bring order to the cosmos. However, the Manhunters suffered from a fault in their programming leading to the Massacre of Sector 666 and their eventual rebellion against their creators. They intended to strike their masters homeworld of Oa itself and claim the collective stored energy of willpower located within the Central Power Battery. This proved to be a trap by the Guardians as the act simply shorted out their weapons and left the Manhunters powerless. Rather than destroy their creations, the Oans banished the Manhunters who retreated into space and plotted their vengeance. They became a secret society that worked in the shadows where they formed cults in order to one day strike against the Guardians. Manhunter Cult It was from this setting that the position of Grandmaster was formed by the Manhunters after learning of the importance of the planet Earth to their former masters schemes. The Manhunter Cult was formed on the planet which secretly worked in the shadows and created many sleeper agents amongst the human populations. Their activities were controlled ultimately by the Grandmaster who in turn was subservient to the Highmaster that resided on the Manhunter homeworld. During this time, they had created a temple in the Himalayas that served as one of their secret bases of operations. Whilst remaining there, one of their former organic members known as N'Lasa came to their stronghold. Though previously a supporter of the Manhunters in their rebellion, he was now a servant of the Guardians and intended to take the place as Grandmaster of the Cult. However, he was quickly defeated by the androids though managed to escape. Despite his defeat, N'Lasa once again attempted to take command of the Manhunters with the aid of the Jujin but once again he was defeated. This time, he would serve the Manhunters purpose of brainwashing their recruits as parts of their future plans. By the 20th century, the Grandmaster was responsible for the induction of Mark Shaw into the Manhunter Cult by way of his uncle Desmond and gave him a mystical lion's head medallion. Amongst the teachings given to Shaw was the Nexus Point; a state of mind where true acts of justice were said to originate from without being tainted by fear or emotions. It was described as being in a hurricane where one was surrounded by serenity by fury where the individual was a fusion of grace as well as deadly purpose. Unaware of the Manhunters true nature, he was set loose against the superheroes of the world and particularly against the Green Lantern Corps; the latest servants of the Guardians of the Universe. However, Hal Jordan revealed to Shaw that he had been fooled and that the cult he followed was run by androids. This saw Mark Shaw turn against the Manhunters and ultimately destroying the Grandmaster. Despite his death, another Grandmaster continued their operations which involved the activation of their sleeper agents thus forming an army of followers. These agents were tasked with one mission; to destroy the Chosen who were selected by the Oan Herupa Hando Hu and his Zamaron counterpart Nadia Safir to replace the Guardians of the Universe during the Millennium Event after the Oans had departed the cosmos. Several of Earth's heroes and the Green Lantern Corps were summoned to protect the Chosen though some of their ranks were killed by the Manhunters despite their defeat. In the aftermath, the Grandmaster managed to escape but was later destroyed by Superman and Hal Jordan. Enter The Cyborg Following the death and rebirth of the Guardians, the Manhunters had remained leaderless until the being known as Hank Henshaw discovered them. His cybernetic nature meant that he was quickly accepted as the new Grandmaster of the Manhunters who were now a rejuvenated force that not longer sought to destroy organic life but instead enslave it to their whim. As Grandmaster, the Cyborg Superman later led the Manhunters by siding with the Anti-Monitor during the Sinestro Corps War. After the Battle of Earth, Henshaw was seemingly killed but returned to life by his Manhunters. Angered by their actions, he willingly left the position of Grandmaster and gave the Manhunters to a mysterious being that had approached him and told him that the key to his answers lay in the Alpha Lantern Corps as well as the Oan known as Ganthet. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *A Manhunter Grandmaster makes an appearance in Green Lantern: Rise of The Manhunters where it resembles a larger android that resides on Biot and leads their efforts in order to bring about the Reign of the Manhunters where they attempted to use the stolen power of the fear imbued yellow Central Power Battery against the Guardians. Seeking the honor in defeating the arriving Green Lantern, the Grandmaster is destroyed by Hal Jordan though its scheme is continued by the remaining machines. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Grandmaster Category:Villains Category:Manhunters